


Giacinto

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Padre, il dolore è troppo grande per poterlo sopportare.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giacinto

Padre, il dolore è troppo grande per poterlo sopportare. Credevo che gli Dei fossero immuni alle lacrime, siamo immortali dopotutto.  
Mi parli del Destino davanti al quale anche noi dobbiamo chinare la testa. Non è giusto, lui non doveva morire.  
Mi manca, Padre, mi mancano le sue mani che mi accarezzano il volto, le sue labbra sulle mie.  
Rendimi Giacinto, Tu puoi farlo! Tu sei il Padre di tutti noi.  
Mi stringi tra le braccia, baciandomi i capelli.  
“Apollo adorato, Io non posso nulla. Le Parche hanno compiuto il loro dovere, il filo della sua vita è stato tagliato.”  
Non è giusto, non possono togliermelo così.  
Lui era la mia vita. E non posso neanche morire per ricongiungermi con lui.  
Non è giusto.  
Mi baci con dolcezza, stringendomi a Te. Padre, non potrò mai dimenticarlo, lui era una parte di me e mi è stata strappata. Vivrò perché questo è il mio Destino, ma sarò sempre monco. Mai più perfetto come un Dio dovrebbe essere.  
Gemo quando la Tua virilità mi possiede. Era tanto tempo che non Ti congiungevi con me, Padre mio. Mi ami, però questo amore non mi basta.  
Voglio di più. Rivoglio lui.  
Mi stringi a Te, affondo la testa nei Tuoi lunghi capelli bianchi. La Tua barba mi solletica il collo mentre Ti chini per lasciarci un bacio delicato. Ti muovi con me, accarezzando la mia schiena tesa nello spasimo del rapporto.  
Giacinto, vita mia… Un tempo lo possedevo con tutto me stesso ed adesso il mio giaciglio è rimasto vuoto. Ricordo le nostre mani intrecciate nel sonno, i nostri corpi uniti come se fossero uno solo.  
Una lacrima solitaria riga la mia guancia, il corpo che si flette per l’estasi dell’orgasmo.  
“Padre mio!” grido per poi lasciarmi andare contro il Tuo corpo possente. Mi tieni stretto e con un bacio porti via quella lacrima.  
Resto fermo così in silenzio, ascoltando le Tue dolci parole che risuonano nelle mie orecchie.  
Sì, egli vivrà sempre nel mio cuore, Padre. Da lì nessuno potrà portarmelo via.


End file.
